<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the adventures of joe and nicky making baklava by caitlesshea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552516">the adventures of joe and nicky making baklava</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/pseuds/caitlesshea'>caitlesshea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baklava, Fluff, Food Fight, M/M, dancing in the kitchen, joe is a little shit, nicky wants to finally trick andy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:54:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/pseuds/caitlesshea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicky is trying to make baklava. Joe is distracting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the adventures of joe and nicky making baklava</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt from prouvaireafterdark: Hyggelig (Danish) - warm, friendly, cozy, delightfully intimate moment or thing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Okay.” Nicky laughs as Joe peppers kisses to his cheek and tickles his sides. “Pass me the salt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can get the salt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Joe.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nicolò.” Joe grabs him by the hips this time and turns him away from the stove. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Joe!” Nicky exclaims. “My hands have flour on them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So. Dance with me Nicky.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no music.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you no faith?” Joe asks as he presses play on his phone and soft jazz music fills the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicky laughs as he leans into Joe, getting flour all over both of them. They’re both clad in sweat pants and t-shirts, both of them with incredible bed head but Joe doesn’t seem to mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been so long since you danced with me.” Joe whispers as he leans his face into Nicky’s neck and presses a kiss there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You haven’t asked me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicky can feel Joe’s chuckles. “Do I need to?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Nicky sways with Joe one more time before he steps away. “But help me with this please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s going to figure it out you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m convinced she won’t.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And why is that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I’ve never made this flavor before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicky swats Joe’s hands with a towel as he tries to steal some walnuts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here knead the dough if you’re going to stand there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joe chuckles and Nicky smiles, kissing him once, before patting his cheek, effectively getting flour all over his face before Joe opens his mouth wide in shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you just?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oops?” Nicky shrugs and Joe grabs a handful of flour from its container.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Joe.” Nicky puts his hands up, making more flour fall onto the floor, just as Joe throws a handful at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicky barely has time to dodge it before the second handful is being thrown at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Joe!” Nicky says as he picks up the walnuts and throws them at Joe who just starts laughing so hard he falls to the floor, but not before Nicky picks up more flour and dumps it on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicky slumps down next to Joe, both of them laughing so hard that they have tears in their eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joe leans over to kiss him once and Nicky smiles into the kiss, laughing because jazz music is still playing and flour is everywhere. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think Andy will notice if I bring a store bought baklava?” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Come find me on Tumblr - same username!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>